Ben ten: the gamer
by AuthorxAuthor
Summary: Waking up in Ben ten’s body with few or no clues of how my situation came to be and to top it off I am a gamer but I will make the best of my situation as I can. Self-insert / oc / gamer fic but I will definitely try to avoid any unneeded cliche.


'where am I' was the thought running through my head as I vaguely remembered being pulled into a black hole with my curiosity as the only thing that is holding back my inherent fear towards the unknown.

I tried to recall something...anything yet no matter how much I pulled I couldn't for the life of me remember a thing.

it seemed as if my entire memory of entering the black hole was erased yet why would that be? what kind of important thing would require such drastic measure?

Whatever the case was I had no more time to think as needed to ascertain my surroundings in case I was somewhere dangerous.

I was currently in a bed, certainly not a comfortable one but still a bed so that diminishes the chances of me being in a critical situation.

Next, I tried moving my body when something suddenly hit me in the head.

'ouch, so much for being in a safe spot.'

"Ben, get your lazy bum up and come to eat your breakfast or we will be late to the museum."

I was about to pay attention to the female culprit but my head chooses this convenient moment to suddenly hate me.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed with my immature voice as I violently spasmed and had my rather small hands tried to claw that culprit that gave me a splitting headache yet no matter what they did they couldn't really penetrate my skull in order to tell my brain off.

"wha...hey stop exaggerating you dofus I just hit you with shoe...h..hey."

the real culprit to my current situation or at least the most likely one seemed frightened by my extreme reaction as she ran at me with some hesitation as a person who was joking around with a child then suddenly put too much force, causing the child to cry for their parent.

sigh how I had so many idle thoughts with such a painful and crippling splitting headache was a mystery to me but it seems that I thought too soon as the pain directly increased by so many folds that I directly blacked out with my last view being a worried cute face and a blue holographic screen that had something on it but I was unable to focus on what that thing was.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!!! BEN are you okay?"

What first greeted my 20/20 vision was a familiar cute face that seemed more than just panicked.

'uggh after that projectile, you threw at me what do you think?'

I wanted to retort yet was unable to, both physically since my vocal cords were definitely in bad condition after my screaming and even if they were in perfect conditions I still wouldn't as I am essentially too shy to do any comebacks.

"You fricking dofus how could you worry us like that? I almost pi...I was scared you jerk"

'wow now she's angry instead'

As I said I couldn't really give a retort as I started reviewing my surroundings once more.

It was the same as when I woke up before the pain so either I was unconscious for a brief moment or this brat decided I didn't need any hospitalization, either way, I needed to get up and do something.

Adjusting my position wasn't difficult at all other than the normal discomfort from waking up.

I sat up and noticed much more about my current setting so it was a rather sound idea to change my resting position.

It seemed as if I was in the back of an RV and standing in front of me was a huge redhead with that same cute face that looked both fuming and worried at the same time, how she could do that? yes, that would remain a mystery since I was not too interested in human anatomy.

I opened my mouth to talk but it seemed as if my throat was too damaged from shouting hence my current predicament.

The huge redhead who I was mysteriously able to identify as Gwen noticed me trying to talk yet was unable to so she went to do something and quickly got back to me with a cup of hot water and some mentos.

"Here have this and don't think this is over Ben Tennyson as after we come back you're in a lot of trouble for pranking me like that."

Yes, I was called Ben Tennyson which was a strange punable name especially since I was 10 years old...how do I know that.

It merely took a few guessing before I associated the reason with the earlier splitting headache.

After i drank the hot water I quickly started to feel my throat return to normal.

"...ou think that by exaggerating like that and pretending I faint grandpa would decide to magically cancel the museum trip? well, tough luck dofus because I def... "

While the huge redhead child in front of me kept talking I started scanning the place some and either I was in some giant's world or I magically shrank and I wouldn't put my money on either choice but then I remembered that I was currently 10 years of age and so was quite short even for my age but it made more sense.

anyhow time to address the talking bomb in front of me as I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stop on her own.

"Hey, I am sorry okay? come let's go eat something"

I said in a quiet voice and was barely heard as the redhead queen mumbled something about an 'irresponsible doofus' and as we made our way to the table I noticed some barely recognizable tears on Gwen's face which caused me to feel some guilt even if I wasn't to blame so I spoke to her.

"Gwen I am really sorry that I worried you and promise to not do it again so please don't be sad okay?" even if I was in actual pain and didn't prank her I took the blame to make her feel better since I have a very soft spot for crying girls.

Gwen seemed very surprised at my apology but just blushed a bit and said: "Huf okay just eat your breakfast already."

I smile at her and her blush deepened a bit but I paid that no mind and started eating.

While I was eating I glanced a bit at some thing that just bother me since i woke and saw that familiar blue holographic blue screen.

it said:

THE GAMER

Would you like to start your life as a gamer?

Yes No

I blinked a bit before it finally hit me that what I saw isn't an illusion but why was Gwen not seeing it?

Interested in what would happen, I moved my fingers towards the yes button with intention of pressing it but with was surprised with screen disappearing yet not even half a second passed before a second much bigger screen appeared that read.

Name: Ben Tennyson

HP: 40/40

MP:5000/5000

Level: 1 - 0/ 100 xp

Title(s): The gamer, Little Hero, Genius transmigrator

Affiliation: good

Stats:

STR- 0.6

VIT- 0.8

AGL-0.9

DEX-0.7

INT-0.4(100)

WIS-0.3(100)

CHA-0.9

LUC-10(100)

'ooh it actually looks legitimate'

he had taken it as a practical joke from his mind at first but he was beginning to doubt that conjuncture.

'What is up with these abnormal stats tho?'

he crunched his eyebrows.

'i understand the physical ones if I assumed that 1 is the average adult but what is going on with my INT, WIS and even LUC stats'

While he couldn't understand why, he unconsciously finished his food while thinking, a skill he acquired while he was studying for his college entrance exams when he was 9 years old back in his old body.

"since you already finished your food we should get going so that I could get the maximum benefit from the museum"

Gwen stood and told me with an expression that seemed to scream 'provoke me, I dare you.' , and while the old Ben might have done just so I simply stood up and said: "okay let's go!"

if Gwen was surprised because Ben was not being troublesome she definitely didn't hide it but she just put it at the back of her mind and just focused on the present. 'he probably hit his head too hard while sleeping anyway, he should be back to the normal jerk ben after a bit... *giggle* jerk ben I like that.'

as I was walking to the door I suddenly stopped causing Gwen to bump into me.

"Hey, you dofus why did you suddenly stop."

"...Nothing" and I carried on walking but this time I was thinking about the window that popped.

Quest Alert!!

Learning is fun!!!

Main objective: don't ruin Gwen's day and act like you're having fun.

Bonus objective: impress Gwen with your knowledge.

Main objective reward: 1 affection point with Gwen, 25 exp

Bonus objective reward: 5 affection points with Gwen, skill "Observe", 25 exp.

Well, at least it won't be a boring day.


End file.
